Help me see
by mr-uuki
Summary: updated summary: (you should reread chapter 4 because it's slightly tweaked) Naruto's life has suddenly taken a turn in events when he encounters Kakashi. Soon he discovers that they were closer to each other than he thought. How does he deal with that? Well, find out for yourself kakanaru minakushi etc pairings later on. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or anything of that sort**

this will be my 3rd story? I geuss hahaha and yea alternate universe too!

There will be mostly... everyone in the manga that will show up in this story somehow someway... hopefully. Anyhow let it begin :]

**oh btw... the first chapter may be a bit rocky. I'm still trying to get the kinks out so if you read the next chapter it would be much smoother**

Everyone's ages have been tweeked in some sort of way... for example, everyone in kakashi's age group is much closer to naruto's age group. And everyone else is basicly the same age.

And...the Sharingan is nonexistant in this world... since they have to be activated in order to use it.

* * *

Kakashi sighed internally while he scanned through the very unorganized help needed posters that littered over the university's career wall. Eyes twitching ever so slightly after finding out that none of them pertained to his interest at all. The silver haired man let out a small frustrated cry rubbing the back of his head furiously glaring at the wall silently cursing at it. "Maa... this is degrading, having to resort to this kind of searching. Damn it Otou-san. If only you could have just given me an internship at your place. Then I wouldn't be in this kind of predicament." he said scowling to himself behind his mask. Looking around to see if anyone had witnessed his mini tantrum, Kakashi casually stuffed his hands in his leather jacket and walked away towards another wall section of potential job offers.

Kakashi was a 22 year old student in his second year of graduate school. Field of study? Well this might come off as a surprise to those who don't know the man, but physical therapy. Why this kind of study you ask? Well we can say that it all started during a freak accident in highschool when Kakashi and Gai were paired up as lab partners one day in Chemistry.

_::Flashback::_

_It was the half way mark in class and the both of them were on step 2 of the expirement._

"_Kakashi! You know what we should do after class today?" exclaimed Gai giving the other boy one of his shining smiles squirming in the stool excitedly not paying any attention to the expirement before them._

"_What Gai?" replied the other in a monotone looking inently at the blue flames of the bunsen burner watching the solid substance melt and bubble away inside the tube._

"_I was thinking that maybe we should run a mile around the track carrying a medicine ball in both arms!"_

"_Both arms? How heavy are they?"_

"_Ah just 10 pounds each... should be no big deal! Plus it'll help us out in our run and prepare us for the trackmeet next Friday MAHAHA! And the loser has to treat the other out for lunch and has to run another mile! YOSH!" Gai exclaimed a little too loudly slapping his hand against the black lab table proud of his statement._

_For a small moment everyone around the room stopped what they were doing and stared in silence looking over to the boy wearing a green track jacket putting the other one wearing a dark blue hoodie in a headlock. Everyone sweatdropped at the scene unfolding and returned their attention to the medial task at hand._

_Kakashi contemplated on the statement for a while before nodding his in agreement and tried to pry others strong arm off his neck. While that was said and done Kakashi glanced at the clock and stared at the now boiling liquified substance. 'Hmm... It should be about 5 minutes now'_

"_Gai, I think it's time to take the test tube out of the fire. Can you get the tongs ready while I prepare the solution in the beaker for you to pour the liquid into?"_

_Gai nodded and looked around for the tongs while Kakashi took out a glass beaker pouring the two already premeasured liquids into the container and shoved it towards the other while taking off his safety glasses rubbing his eyes momentarily. At the time when Gai poured the liquid into the beaker, he jerked his hand away in response to the small pops and crackles it made from the reaction. Kakashi opened his left eye to observe what was happening until a loud noise came from the beaker and some of the solution splattered everywhere onto the tabletops and some of their clothing. Kakashi's left eye widened at the sight until he felt a sudden searing pain in his eye blinding his vision._

"_Shit!" yelled Kakashi gritting his teeth as he clutched his left eye in pain trying to stay calm opening his right eye franticly looking around to find the wash station but tripped on the leg of the stool and fell to the ground. The teacher snapped her head at the sudden commotion and shouted for someone to go get the nurse and call for an ambulance. Quickly walking to the boy who was currently curled into a ball with tears in his eyes, the lady grabbed his arm and guided him to the wash station trying to calm down and open his eyes. She sighed silently knowing all too well that the vision in his eye was already lost._

_::end flashback::_

Ever since that incident, Kakashi had to continue his life seeing through one eye and adapt to his lost of depth perception for a few years. It was until recently this year that he underwent surgery for his left eye. It was during that moment when the bandages were off of him when he saw the world again with two again that he felt the compelling urge to help those in need, thus physical therapy.

Being able to see in both eyes had him overjoyed but right now he was in a rut. His parents wanted him to get a job so that he could help to pay for the cost of the schools tuition and they were giving him a hard time. Kakashi sighed for the second time today and hung head in defeat walking away while taking out a small orange book and thumbing through the pages of where he left off. _'Ah... I geuss I'll try again tomorrow' _Just as he was about to make a left around the corner, an arm struck out and grabbed his neck leaving him in a headlock.

"Yo, Kakashi!" said a loud boistering voice clenching his muscular arm around the others neck before letting go.

"Yo...Gai" Kakashi replied rubbing the backside of his neck wincing slightly from the sudden attack while putting his orange book back into his bag. 'I haven't even gotten passed the next chapter...'

"Today is Thursday and Asuma was wondering if you'd like to join us for a guys night out later on in the evening ehh? Maybe we can scope out some nice ladies for the time being too!" said Gai winking at the other elbowing silver haired man who sweatdropped in reply.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and crossed his arm cocking his head to the side "You just want me there so that the ladies flock can toward us... It's not my fault they fawn for the gay one... tch"

"Hey now... you might find a lucky guy too, never know man! So are you in? Or are you in?" Said the other clapping an arm over Kakashi's shoulder looking off to the distance waiting for an answer.

"Hai... Hai... I'm in" Kakashi replied in amusement before they both walked away together in the hallway.

* * *

**Ahh... so there goes the end of this chappie hee hee ^^**

Tell me what you think. We haven't even gotten to the best part ! xD

reviews are awesome. :P


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer of i don't own naruto

**I almost.. forgot about this story i was attempting to make since i'm not very good at serious fics. plus my mind always changes on how i want this story to start off... so i guess i'll go on a whim on what feels most natural to write about. xD **

* * *

Inside a quiet house in a nice cozy room, you could see a young blonde at his desk staring at the clock while trying to balance a pencil on his nose

'hmm.. it's 7 o'clock' he wondered thoughtfully before looking down at his paper frowning.

Scribble scribble...scribble... erases.

Scribbles some more, checks to see if it's wrong. It is.

Tries to do the problem, scribble scribble scribble...still wrong.

Erases the problem furiously from his paper.

Naruto sighed in frustration glaring at the math problem before him. "What the hell!" he cried out.

Naruto was a good student, he wasn't a genius but he was a good student, just really lazy to apply his brain.

"Stupid teacher... ditching class for the rest of the semester to have other teachers substitute for him!" muttered the blonde glaring at the calculus book hoping it would supply him the answers on how to solve the problem.

*ding dong*

'Hmm... doorbell' Naruto mused and chuckled to himself not knowing why the statement he just made was suddenly amusing.

"NARUTO!" screamed a particular red haired woman from downstairs who's voice carried all throughout the house. "You have guests!"

Naruto snapped his head up from the sudden noise that echoed into his room and sweat dropped 'Kaa-san... I wish you didn't do that in front of my friends' he thought in embarrassment before replying back with an equally loud voice that could rival his mother.

"Just let them come up here!" he hollered back before turning his attention back to the math homework he was currently working on and instantly regretted it because it brought the mood of resentment towards the inanimate object laying there innocently.

'AUGH! I hate asking dad for help...' he thought miserably tapping his pencil against the table repeatedly in a easy rhythm closing his eyes trying to concentrate.

*knock knock*

"Oi, Naruto! Stop being a hermit and open the door" Kiba said while opening the door giving the blonde one of his toothy grins.

Naruto smiled and turned his chair around to see Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Chouji pile into the bedroom all four them settling down into their usual seating arrangements.

"Hey! At least I do my homework" Naruto huffed throwing a crumpled piece of paper at Kiba's face landing a hit straight on the forehead. Kiba rolled his eyes and unraveled the paper gawking at the lengthy scrawl of numbers going down the page.

"What in the... Naruto are you trying to plan something?" Kiba asked in a mocking tone.

"It's called calculus Kiba" Naruto replied in a deadpanned toned before chucking another crumpled piece of paper at the boy again. Kiba just pouted and started to fold the wrinkly paper into an airplane. The blonde shrugged at the others antics before returning his attention to the awaited problem tapping his pencil against the table in a repetitive motion. Chouji opened a bag of chips and started to mouch on them before offering it to the rest of the group.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as he walked in the direction where Naruto was sitting and looked over the blonde's shoulder to see what the problem was. After looking at it for a couple of minutes, Shikamaru gave a loud sigh taking Naruto's pencil out of his hands and circled where the boy made his mistake. "You were just making an arithmetic error. Is this your last problem?"

Naruto opened his mouth about to thank his friend for the help until the doorbell rang again.

*Ding... Dong*

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and pulled himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked out into the hallway to look at who was at the door.

Naruto on the other hand, turned his chair around and put his elbow on the desk with a hand on his cheek waiting for Sasuke to tell him who was at the door.

Down below you could hear Naruto's mother Kushina grumbling slightly at how there was too many people at the house while she stalked to the door and peered into the peep hole.

Sasuke who was observing from above raised his other eyebrow as he saw the woman gasp and quickly started to unlock the door before screaming her head off.

"MINATO! COME DOWN!"

Naruto frowned at the sudden commotion when he saw his father quickly rushed out of his office heading downstairs to meet his wife wondering why she was acting this way. Sasuke beckoned Naruto to come over and witness the scene. Naruto sighed running his hands through his blonde hair getting up from the chair that was now quickly occupied by Shikamaru.

'Jeez... who is it? Must be Jiraiya...' Naruto thought as he accompanied his friend at the hallway peering down towards the door entrance watching his parents whisper to each other before they even attempt to open the door. 'Hm... or maybe it's a crazy person out to get dad...or mom... that happens from time to time...'

Naruto shuddered at the thought of last time someone like that came by their house. Minato was a well known engineer and architect and his mother was a well known photographer that sometimes modeled on her spare time. Sometimes fans of either of their work would drop by letters, gifts, or even come to their house personally. Last time, it was a crazy fangirl that wouldn't leave them alone until his mother let the sly girl be apart of her photo shoots. Naruto glanced warily at the door when another knock came from the other side. Everyone else in Naruto's room looked at each other and shrugged resuming their natural lazy demeanor.

w.m.w.m

Kakashi tried to hide a disgusted look that was forming on his face as he felt the woman try to slide her hands up his thighs suggestively leaning over to him with a seductive smile. This was the tenth time some ditzy girl came up to him trying to offer him things and it was about to hit the mans last nerve of being calm. Asuma looked from the corner of his eyes staring at his poor friend that was being assaulted by another unwanted stranger but didn't say anything as he took a long sip of his drink. Kakashi made a frown knowing that they couldn't see his face and peeled the hands away from him by grabbing the womans wrists. The woman looked surprised and smiled thinking that she may have finally won her little game. Thinking up of a way to quickly get rid of the woman as nicely as he possibly could, Kakashi cleared his throat and looked at her dead straight in the eye.

"Look miss, you are a very beautiful lady I'm sure but I'm not your type and personally I just don't find you attractive one bit. You should probably try for that guy!" he said in a calm manner pointing his thumb to Gai who was also at the table with Asuma taking a sip from his own drink. The woman flashed her eyes angrily before ripping her hands from Kakashi's grip and stomped off to the other side of the club. Gai snickered behind the cup and patted the grey haired man on the back.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Gai asked before offering a bottle of beer to the mans face.

Kakashi shrugged and pushed back the bottle standing up about ready to leave.

"Leaving already Kakashi?" Asuma asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah, I think I had just enough with this place" Kakashi responded before putting on his leather jacket gathering his keys and wallet.

Gai pouted a bit but understood how his friend was probably feeling and nodded as Kakashi waved goodbye to them making his leave.

w.m.w.m

Kakashi blinked as he realized that he drove his bike down a familiar road. 'Hmm... I haven't been down here in years... I wonder if they still live here.'

Parking his bike on the side of the road, Kakashi started to walk down the street reminiscing about the past and childhood memories he had when he was younger. Before he knew it, his feet lead him to a house that he vaguely remembered. Looking around the house, he saw that the lights were on so why the heck not? If his neighbors moved, then he would bid the new ones farewell and his apologies for disturbing them.

Kakashi held his breath and rang the doorbell

*ding... dong*

Silence, Kakashi bit the side of his tongue as he heard a grumble on the other side of the door. At first he thought it was probably a dog behind it but then he heard a shout and doors unlocking. Holding his breath Kakashi waited for the person to open the door but it never came. Frowning a bit, Kakashi waited a few minutes before knocking on the door hoping to remind the person that he was still there. Still nothing, being fed up for all the things that have been happening today Kakashi turned around and started to head out.

"Ka-ka-shi?" called out a small timid unsure voice.

Kakashi whipped his head around to stare at the lady who opened the door and smiled genuinely in what seemed to be like years.

"Yo!" he replied giving her an eye smile waving his hand in greeting feeling a sense of giddyness bubbling in his stomach.

Before he knew it, Kakashi felt himself being pulled into a bear hug by a strong blonde figure. "It really is you! It has been so long, how are you young man?" Minato asked flashing the younger man before him a dazzling smile before setting him down patting him on the shoulder.

"I've been good Minato-sensei. Long time no see huh?" Kakashi replied sheepishly putting a hand around his neck.

"No need to call me sensei anymore now! Just call me Minato, how is your father? Is he still running that business of his?" Minato asked grinning as he beckoned the young man into the house.

"Uh yes he is, it has grown alot bigger since the last time you guys have talked. Hello Kushina-san it has been a while." Kakashi explained giving his old teacher and neighbor a smile. It felt good to smile again.

"Kakashi kun! You've grown into such a fine handsome man!" Kushina exclaimed bringing him into a hug and running a hand through his hair smiling brightly.

Kakashi blushed slightly and only nodded his head in response. His feeling of nostalgia stopped momentarily when a voiced piped up from above.

"Hey! Who are you?" yelled a brash tone that seemed slightly accusing. 'that voice... so familiar'

Kakashi looked up the stairs and saw two boys standing next to each other. One leaning over the rail with an amused look and the other pointing straight at him with a scowl on his face that had 3 scars on both side of his cheeks. 'those are new...'

"Naruto-kun?" was the only word that came out of the grey haired man's mouth. It felt so easy to call out the boys name after being away for so long. 'Has he... forgotten me?' A small pain came to Kakashi's heart at the thought of the boy not remembering who he was after all these years.

Naruto widened his eyes and crossed his arms glaring at the man. "How do you know my name?!" he asked with a huge frown gracing his face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow looking at his friend and then down to Kakashi giving the man a look saying 'you better give him an answer or he's gunna blow'.

Minato exchanged worried glances at Kushina and smiled sheepishly at his son.

"Naruto... you were probably too young to remember...but this is Kakashi and he is an old friend and neighbor of ours. He was also my student when I worked at the school for a bit" Minato replied giving his son a small smile hoping that the subject would slide for a bit.

Naruto seemed to have bought the half truth story and looked back at Kakashi analyzing him before finally giving in. "Nice to meet you Kakashi-san" Naruto said before dragging Sasuke back into his room closing the door.

Kakashi stared at the empty space where the two had previously stood with a sinking feeling in his stomach. His shoulders slumped over after realizing that the boy really had forgotten him and all the times they spent together.

"Kakashi, I think maybe you should sit down so we can tell you what happened." Kushina said softly trying to coax the young man knowing that the fact that their son doesn't remember him had hit him hard. Minato nodded and gripped one of Kakashi's shoulders giving it a slight squeeze as he too was trying to get himself ready to explain why their son had forgotten the one person that he used to admire and looked up to when he was a child.

* * *

sob... i know.. i had to end this chapter here because if i don't... it will be too long xD even though i personally love long chapters. anyhow.. i think i found my nitch in this storyline and the ideas are flowing freely :D.

so yea review or don't review.. the choice is yours


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimed: I don't own naruto

YO! lol... ready for this chapter? because I ammm~~

* * *

Kakashi awkwardly walked into the living room and took note of how nothing had really changed much over the years in looks except maybe the paint color and new pictures. After taking a seat on the couch and accepting the cups of tea from Kushina, Minato sighed and rubbed his face looking a bit distraught of having to remember the past once more.

"Naruto... doesn't remember you because he had a head concussion from a fight that happened between him and some of his classmates about 6 years ago."

"Mhmm..." Kakashi replied chewing on the inside of his lip not liking how the story was heading..

Minato stared at his wife for a moment before continuing on. "This happened about a year after when you and your parents moved out from the neighborhood. You guys went to... to Europe was it?" Minato asked thoughtfully trying to remember himself.

"Yea... Europe, we stayed in Germany" Kakashi replied smiling a bit remembering that his parents were still there.

Minato's face lit up a bit amused with this small fact. "Ah, Germany...Well in any case, the fight he had with his classmates went from bad to worst. It was Naruto against five of them." Minato said with a slight frown. "When the fight ended, Naruto was found unconscious on the floor with many cuts on his face and bruises all over his body. He was sent to the hospital right away and well...Naruto... he..."

Kushina squeezed her husband's hand smiling ruefully before looking at Kakashi. "Naruto...never regained consciousness and he was in a coma for about a year. The only reminder he has from that fight are those scars on his face." She paused for a second before saying the last bit of information that was of relevance.

"Once he woke up, Naruto didn't retain much memory about his past childhood. We've shown him many pictures of you two together hoping that he would remember you since you were his closest and dearest friend... but he didn't think much about it since he couldn't remember a thing. He asked where you were and we told him that you had moved away. Since we have forgotten to grab your family's new home address or number to call... we couldn't do much and he didn't seem to mind. I'm sorry Kakashi."

"I see..." Kakashi said quietly cursing himself silently. If only he still lived here longer, he could have protected the blonde.

"Well! no use in dwelling in the past!" Minato said cheerfully standing up and walking over to the younger man putting a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"We're glad that you came back to visit us after so many years and that's all that matters now. I'm sure that you and Naruto can form a new bond. Is your family back in Japan now?" Minato asked giving him a small smile.

"Uh no, they are still in Germany but I am here for my graduate studies" Kakashi replied standing up as well feeling a bit awkward from sitting down learning about Naruto's past when the young blonde knew nothing of him.

"Oh really now?" Kushina exclaimed with a smile gracing her features. "Naruto is in a University too! It's his first year. Which one are you attending?"

"Uh...I'm attending Konoha's University" Kakashi replied sheepishly rubbing his neck as he saw the two adults look at him with much praise adorning their faces.

"I see...your parents must be very proud of you!" Kushina said showing an even brighter smile than before having a certain gleam in her eye.

Kakashi sweat dropped knowing that face very well. 'She's plotting something... i just know it...'. He looked over to Minato and started to sweat because the man also had this gleam in his eye. Not wanting to sound rude, Kakashi chuckled nervously and nodded his head.

Suddenly Minato had this look on his face like he had the most brilliant idea ever. "Would you like to stay for dinner Kakashi kun? I'm sure you must be famished! and we have lots of catching up to do"

Kakashi blinked and smiled nodding his head. "Sure, Why not Minato sensei"

"I'm not your sensei anymore Kakashi, just call me Minato" said the other man poking him on the arm playfully before heading out of the room and into the kitchen with Kushina.

Kakashi shrugged and followed the two out. "Sure thing... Minato" . The young man smiled behind his mask glad that he came by to visit the people he considered his second family. Glad that he had a place to come back to and feel at home.

As the three passed by the staircase leading up the bedroom Kakashi glanced up hoping that he would see Naruto again. 'Even though you have forgotten me... I will recreate those bonds we used to have. I won't go back on my word.'

w.m.w.m.w.m.w.m.w

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked right when the door shut close.

"I.. I don't know" Naruto replied shrugging trying to shake off this weird feeling of fondness that was created when he looked at the silver haired man.

"But... he knows you" Sasuke said peering over to his friend's face.

"I know that! But i don't!" Naruto snapped before coming over to his desk to put away the homework.

"Is someone stalking you Naruto-kun?" Chouji asked taking a bite of his chips.

"No, he's not stalking me. My parents know him and apparently I did too" Naruto replied softly racking his brain trying to find a time of ever coming across a person with silver hair. None came through.

"Maybe you should talk to him, i'm pretty sure something will come up" Shikamaru stated knowing a small bit of Naruto's past. He remembered a time when he approached Naruto a few months after he was released from the hospital. The blonde couldn't remember him at all.

It hurt, but Shikamaru fought through it and made a new bond with the boy. It would be every now and then when Naruto could remember some parts of their past. They usually occurred in the blonde's dream repetitively like an annoying alarm clock. When ever Naruto dreamed about a certain event over and over for at least a week, the teen would head over to Shikamaru's house telling his dream to the other confirming if it actually happened or not. Most of the time the dreams were false. But if they ever were true, Naruto's eyes would light up and he would laugh at how stupid the dream was and talk about how he couldn't believe it actually happened. When those days happened, that's when Shikamaru would smile the most because it meant Naruto was remembering slowly.

Naruto stared at his longest and closest friend contemplating on the idea before looking at the ceiling. "Hm... maybe... but I don't like him"

Kiba raised an eyebrow and threw his paper airplane at the blonde. "Why?"

"Because he wears that mask" Naruto replied picking up the airplane from the ground and setting it on the table.

Chouji frowned and stuffed some chips before he thought about that statement. "Maybe he's just sick"

Naruto rolled his eyes "It's nearly summer..."

"So?" Chouji replied as if getting sick in the summer was a natural thing.

"Maybe he's trying to hide the fact that he's ugly! Or have really bad teeth" Kiba snickered as he wiggled his fingers over his own face.

Sasuke snorted as he took a seat to the ground.

Naruto stared at Kiba before giving out a loud laugh. "That's a good one Kiba!"

"Not really..." Shikamaru muttered under his breath turning his head away from the obvious glare he was receiving from the tooth fiend.

"I'll ask him later..."Naruto said in the end before looking at the clock. "Hey it's only 8! We should watch a movie!"

Everyone stared at him and sweatdropped knowing exactly the kinds of movies the blonde likes.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently.

"We all know that all you're going to do is hide behind one of us if we watched 'your' kinds of movies." Kiba exclaimed giving the blond a 'are you serious?' look.

"But... it's thrilling!" Naruto smirked rubbing his hands together.

"Uh-huh... says the person that wouldn't sleep with the lights off just incase a ghost would come out" Sasuke muttered scratching the back of his head.

Naruto glared at the raven haired teen before pointing a finger at him. "Hey! I wasn't the only one! You and I both know that was a fucked up movie"

Three heads turned towards the Uchiha with wide eyes in questioning. Sasuke grumbled turning his head trying to hide the small blush forming on his cheeks. "That was a few years ago!" he retorted trying to save himself from embarrassment.

Naruto crossed his arms grinning knowing that he won this round.

As he was about to open his mouth to declare the movie, a knock was heard on his door. "Naruto... come down to eat"

"Kay Kaa-san, just a minute" Naruto replied eyeing his friends waiting for another confirmation.

"Oh and your friends can have dinner too" said a muffled voice. Everyone in the room looked at each other and grinned knowing that tonight was a good day whenever Naruto's mom allowed them over for dinner. It usually meant that she was in a good mood and that she wouldn't kick them out of the house any time soon.

"We'll be ready in a just a second!" Naruto cried out

"What did your mom make for dinner Naruto?" Kiba asked trying to take a whiff of the air.

"She made miso ramen" Chouji said before sniffing the air again. "Yep... definitely"

Naruto's eyes lit up before he dashed out of the room "Yahoo!" he cried out running down the stairs.

Sasuke smirked before getting up himself and walked out towards the kitchen with the other three following suit.

* * *

mmm. ramen... kinda want some now...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. :i don't own anything like naruto

**Hi guys! So I had a reviewer who was confused with reading my story because of the summary I wrote. They thought that Naruto was already blind to begin with before he meets Kakashi. Well i'm sorry to say this but just because the summary says that Naruto gets into a freak accident and becomes blind doesn't mean that the story will automatically start off that way. I actually don't plan to get to that part of his freak accident anytime soon to be honest. I'm actually still contemplating on if he should even be blind. So I changed the summary so there won't be any confusion I hope...**

**anyhow... on with the chapter! (remember that the ages have been tweaked)**

* * *

Naruto happily ran down the stairs and bounced into the kitchen humming a small tune walking straight towards the red haired woman hugging his mother tightly around her waist "You made ramen! Thank you thank you thank you! I love you Kaa-san!" he gushed out loud like it was his last meal on earth.

"Naruto!" Kushina chided giving her son an amused look before ruffling his hair affectionately.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the boy's antics analyzing him for a bit before sipping his coffee and putting his mask back on. 'Looks like he never changed his eating habits one bit. Hm... he's pretty tall and looks alot like Minato-sensei'. As Kakashi continued to muse over this in his thoughts, he didn't notice Naruto standing right in front of him arms crossed and a small scowl on the blonde's face.

"See anything you like?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow staring down at the man before him not trusting him one bit. 'The nerve of this guy! Just because he knows me doesn't give him the right to just blatantly stare at me'

Kakashi blinked a few times now back in reality and smiled behind his mask. "Maa I wasn't staring at you if that's what you were thinking. I was just merely staring off to space in your general direction." He gave Naruto a once over in the blonde's attire and back up to his tan face looking at his features amusingly. "But...you sure have grown Naruto-kun, I'm surprised that the ramen hasn't stunted your growth. You were so short back then." he said teasingly waiting for the other's reaction.

A small blush appeared over Naruto's face from the small action Kakashi did and then automatically turned red from the small comment "Hey I'm still growing! I'll be taller than you one day! Just you wait and see! I still have a couple more years!"

Kakashi chuckled smiling up to him placing the coffee cup on the table. " How old are you right now Naruto-kun?"

The blonde eyed the strange man warily before looking towards his group of friends that just entered the kitchen.

Chouji was the first one to come through the door sniffing the air slightly and sighed in contentment.

"Oi Naruto quit analyzing him and help set the table" Shikamaru called out as he grabbed the bowls from the cupboard.

"Yea Naruto you can interrogate him all you want later! I'm hungry" Kiba exclaimed grabbing the spoons and chopsticks.

Sasuke glanced at the pair and smirked motioning the blonde to come their way.

Naruto gave them a quizzical look at his friend and huffed before muttering to Kakashi his response "I'm eighteen" and went off to help his friends and mother set the table.

Kakashi hummed in approval before slipping down his mask taking another sip of coffee now that no one was paying attention. His grey eyes trailing the young man still analyzing him.

m.n.m.n.m.n.m.n.m.n.m.n.m

After everyone ate dinner and joked around a bit, it was pretty late so all of Naruto's friends bid their farewells and took off in their respective cars.

"Bye you guys! See you at school tomorrow" Naruto called out into the streets waving his hand goodbye before closing the door. The blonde sighed shaking his head smiling to himself as he started to lock the door and put the chain up. 'What am I going to do with those guys?'

It was an interesting night to say the least, there was a lot of teasing going on mostly on Naruto at the table. The blonde couldn't even remember the last time he blushed so much in one day. It wasn't fair to have his parents tell every little embarrassing detail about his life that Kakashi missed out on since he moved away. Ontop of that, his friends got to hear it too. It looked like it was going to take a long time before they were going to let it go.

"So what year are you?" Kakashi asked as he leaned against the wall next to the door entrance with a cup of coffee in his hands looking straight at Naruto.

Naruto jumped away from the sudden voice and almost shrieked out loud but caught himself since he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Kakashi. The silver haired man already knew practically almost everything since his parents liked to relive memories.

'Holy shit... how does he do that? And why is he still here?' The blonde regained his composure and coughed a bit in his hands before responding as coolly as he could. "I'm a freshman at Konoha University, you?".

Still trying to calm his heart beat down from the sudden scare, Naruto eyed the silver mop finding it more interesting to look at than straight into the man's eyes.

Kakashi's eye brow rose in amusement and smirked a bit even though Naruto couldn't see it through the mask. "Well isn't that a coincidence. I'm a second year in graduate study. And apparently in the same university as you."

Naruto's left eye twitched after hearing this new fact. "Are you stalking me?"

"Why whatever for? I for one have never seen you around campus ever since I moved here. Plus, I just came here to visit you guys on a whim. I thought you guys have moved so it was a surprise to see you here." Kakashi said waving his free hand in the air giving him an eye smile.

Naruto frowned a bit not liking the attitude Kakashi was displaying. It bothered the blonde having to see the older man have this aloofness in him.

"I see, well I have some homework to catch up that's due tomorrow. I guess I will see you around school then."

Kakashi blinked at the sudden turn of events, and frowned at Naruto's back that walking up the stairs. This was not what he expected to happen when he tried to make small talk with the young teen. He was hoping that the teen would open up more to him now after the dinner, not shut him out.

-tbc

* * *

**dun dun! yea it's cut veeeery short. but i didn't want to leave you hanging : after not updating for a while. I've been so busy lately and being tired that... i don't have time to write or when i have time.. i should be sleeping bc i'm tired T_T**


End file.
